Megaman 555
by TransCode555
Summary: Its been 30 years since the events of Megaman Starforce 3 and many more EM wave changers have been appearing and the 1st annual EM Warrior tournament is about to start and 5 new wave changers shall stand out from the others but with all these fun and games there is a dark shadow looming over and these 5 will need to work together to fight this threat. OCs needed, PM only!


**Megaman 555 chapter 1: prolog.**

**Me: Hi fanfiction! This is my first fanfic and its based on Megaman Starforce mixed with a little bit of kamen rider 555. *pulls out a special red and black VG hunter***

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**ENTER TRANSCODE**

**Me: Transcode 555!*slids a wizard adapter into the wizard slot in the VG hunter.**

**COMPLETE**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Hello there I'm here to show you all the heroes of this little planet.", A strange voice said as Earth is shown as it showed 3 huge satellites orbiting around it shaped after a red lion, a green dragon and a blue pegasus.

"This is planet earth, the year is 214X it is orbited by 3 colossal satellites each connected by EM waves, it has been 30 years since the meteor G incident and there has been a peace between planet FM and Earth, various people have FMians as Wizards and can EM wave change and have all automatically recorded into the TransCode system in order to track them if they go rogue.", Shows a man and a Wizard as they EM wave changed together as a there Transcode number appeared.

"But the greatest EM wave changer you will ever see is the world reknown hero...megaman.", it shows a boy with blue armor with a shooting star symbol on his chest and a red visor his eyes with some brown hair sticking out of his helmet as he stood side by side with a blue and white being with green energy for its body.

"This is Geo Stelar and Omega-xis they have saved Earth many times in the last 30 years be it either a planet destorying super weapon to a meteor made of pure crimson they always managed to save the day, but they aren't the first to bare this title for that we will have to travel back one hundred years from Geos time.", It now showed a boy with brown hair and an orange jacket and shorts standing next to man in a blue body suit and a red and black symbol upon his chest.

"This is the Megaman from the year 200X, Megaman exe and Lan Hikari and like Geo they have saved the world on various occasions, heck even more times then Geo and Omega-xis have.", The scene then changes to both Megaman and Lan standing side by side with Starforce Megaman and Omega-xis with 5 shadowed figures inbetween Megaman EXE and Starforce Megaman.

"Now its time for 5 new heroes to take the name of Megaman.", The shadowed figures had various lines on there body glow, 1st had white lines, 2nd had yellow lines, 3rd had red lines, 4th had a purplish blue and the final one gold. All 5 stared at the screen as orange, blue, yellow, purple and red pair of visors glowed brightly.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It showed Echo Ridge but there were various new parts added to it after 30 years from Geos time, there is now a new apartment building called Echo Towers right next to the one Luna Platz lived in, Big Wave got an upgraded as well as a second story, Wave Arena its a tournament building used for EM wave battles between Wizard owners and EM wave changers which have become increasingly more common after Geo becoming megaman and FMians coming to Earth, Bison Burgers a shop owned by Bud Bison that selles the best burgers in town, and finally a statue of Starforce Megaman built in the middle of the park.

It zoomed into a boy with brown hair and blue cyan eyes, he also wore a blue T shirt with white secondary color, black and red vg hunter on his left arm, black pants, dark blue jacket, a black back pack with a red phi symbol, red and silver sneakers and a red necklace shaped as a phi, this is Takumi Hotaru and right now he is walking in to his apartment room in Echo Towers.

* * *

**Takumis POV:**

I opened the door to my apartment as I smiled to myself as I placed my bag onto a shelf.

"Hi I'm home!", I said as I glanced to notice my guardian/friend Tori, she was wearing a simple purple t shirt, black pants, a pair of sneakers, her hair was black and reached to her back and eye color is purple.

"Oh hi kiddo.", she said as I noticed a metallic box with a red symbol on it on the table.

"Whats that?", I asked as she smirked as I opened it up revealing a wizard adapter colored grey, red and black with a Phi symbol on it.

"Your new wizard you dad promised you.", she said as I pulled it out as it shone in the light.

"Sweet!", I said as she smiled, I slided into the Wizard Port as a Phi emblem displayed on my display as a loading screen appeared on my Hunter VG.

"Gathering Wizard data 1%", I face faulted as I stood back up.

"Well looks like this is going to take a while.", Tori said nervously as I glared at her.

"I don't have time for this I have to finish my homework.", And with that I left to my room as Tori sighed.

* * *

**~Time skip 4 hours~**

**Normal POV:**

Currently Takumi is sleeping on his bed as his Hunter VG was placed on his desk right next to his laptop but it suddenly all the red lines on it flashed as it all moved towards the emblem.

"Wizard Data optained.", the display showed a Wizard, he ressembled a smaller version of Acid but had various differences, the thrusters on the back are removed, the eyes are red and a black visor covers them, the Satella Police emblem is replaced with his own personal symbol and he actually had mouth that was covered by a mouth guard.

"Hmm...so this is my partner.", the wizards mouth guard slided down as it reveal he was smirking.

* * *

**Me: And thats a wrap, just so you know there have been various new places added to Echo ridge so heres a list of all the new places.**

**Echo Towers: With the new amount of residents moving into Echo Ridge a new building had tp be made to house them all so Echo towers was built, it is a 4 star place and is very nice and comfortable but a bit pricy, it also is the home of our hero Takumi Hotaru.**

**Bison Burgers: A shop owned by Bud Bison with Ox helping to heat up the burgers they can cook up some nice burgers.**

**Wave Arena: The final new addition to Echo Ridge, it is a great place to fight, spar or just plain hang out with your friends and even to enter competitions that add up to your Wave points boosting your rank on the Global rankings (you start off with 100 and lose 10 ever time you lose and gain 10 everytime you win).**

**Me: Oh and I need OCs for the story heres the OC sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Role:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Theme song:**

**EM wave change form:(what they look like when em wave changed)**

**Love interest:(not entirely necessary)**

**EM wave name:**

**Wizard Name:**

**Wizard Personality:**

**EM wave form:(what the wizard looks like)**

**Noise Force Big Bang:(there finisher)**

**Etc:(anything interesting if needed such as there transcode number)**

**Me: Heres the character listing for roles.**

**Heroes:**

** Hotaru (Faiz Fighter)**

**2.**

**3.**

**Rivals:**

**1.**

**2.**

**Villians:**

**1:**

**2:**

**3:**

**4:**

**Me: Just so you know the other Wizards for the remaining "megamen" are open for only 4 ocs to use depending on what role your oc is.**

**Mega Wizards:**

**Faiz: Takumi Hotaru**

**Kaixa:**

**Delta:**

**Orga:**

**Psyga:**

**Me: Well thats all for now also I'm only accepting through PM, well see ya!**


End file.
